the burning truth
by DreamingOfCookie
Summary: (y/n) works at Fazbears Fright, the horror attraction. Her life takes a turn for the worst when her coworkers bring in a 'new' animatronic from the original location. will this animatronic be a friend, or a foe (springtrap x reader)
1. Chapter 1: delivery

Chapter 1: A mangled discovery

'First night was a breeze, the second night cant be so bad can it' i thought to myself. I work at Fazbears fright, the horror attraction based off the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbears pizza. I got my job yesterday, the attraction opens in a week and its my job to keep an eye on everything. Apparently they were meant to be bringing in an actual animatronic tonight. The douches that are on 'Discovering' duty would mistake an animatronic for a curtain, seriously, they are idiots. I strolled in and saw a large, human sized box in the foyer. Maybe they did actually find one.  
It was about 11:45 and my shift starts at 12:00, so I sat at my desk and checked that my monitor works and the maintenance panel was working. This building has the crappiest security and the systems need to be rebooted every ten minutes, honestly i don't know how the place is going to open in a week, it must not have a safety permit.  
Anyway, as the clock struck twelve I heard the phone ring and I didn't answer so that id have the message and be able to get on with my work. It said that they had actually found an animatronic and it was in the building with me. That scared me. As the call stopped I heard a small moan and footsteps. Something was with me in here and was slowly advancing towards me in the office. I checked the cameras to find an old, rotting bunny animatronic staring into the camera with glowing white eyes. It winked at me, what, I shook it off as a stress hallucination and carried on checking the cameras. It had began crawling through the vent that would lead right next to my office, I cut him off by closing off the vent using the monitor. I then played audio in the next room away from the vent and attempted to lead him as far away from the office, and me, as possible. Which failed because the audio system broke when It came out of the vent. I swore under my breath and rebooted the audio system, I then came face to face with the haunting golden bunny animatronic, the only thing separating us was a small glass window. It limped over to the door and stood there for a while, staring at me the whole time. I prepared for It to kill me on the spot but  
It didn't, It walked up to me and said  
" ive been alone for 30 years, with no one to talk to. My name is Springtrap, and yours is?"  
" u-umm my name I-is (y/n). Springtrap, how can you speak if you've been abandoned for So long, since you're an animatronic your voicebox should have broken down by now." I asked shakily  
"I'm not an animatronic" he said pulling back the head of the bunny suit, I gagged. He was right, he was human. His head was covered in scars and his skin and bones were pierced by metal bars and crossbeams, wires were sticking out of his jaw and his eyes were glowing due to the animatronic eyes being crushed into his actual eyes. I now realised why he was limping, he was a human in an animatronic suit. He was crushed inside it. None of this made sense, how did this even happen?  
" my name is Springtrap now, but it used to be Vincent. Call me that if you'd like" he interrupted my train of thought.  
"okay Vincent." I said giggling.  
The 6:00 chime went off and springt-Vincent in the Springtrap suit began to shut down, "ill see you t-tomorr..." He shut down before he could finish. I dragged him back to his room in the attraction and left the building. I cant Wai to see him again

AN: I'm pulling so many fanfictions out of my ass lately, I have a creative mind. I hope you guys like this one, this was inspired by my best friend siana, shes obsessed with the series of fnaf games and Springtrap is her favourite character. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Bye bye guys ^-^/

Ps. This is for girls, because springtrap is a boy.


	2. Chapter 2: all in your head

Chapter 2: All in your head

I skipped into work at about 11:30, my shift doesn't start for half an hour. I walked into the back room, Where Vincent was laying deactivated on the floor. It was sad, seeing a human being like me or you trapped in a contraption made for kids entertainment. He looked peaceful, not near-dead, but sleeping...I knew that he'd reactivate soon, I had 10 minutes before my shift so I grabbed a cloth and some sort of cleaning fluid. I tried to clean him up by mopping down the suit, which became a problem because of all the holes where I could see scars and wires. Each time I accidentally touched the wires or scars Vincent would violently twitch or jolt as if it were causing him severe pain. I eventually gave up because I didn't want him to be in any more pain than he was in already. I'll try again soon.  
I sat down in my soft office chair and flipped up the monitor to look for Vincent, he wasn't anywhere on my cameras. Was something wrong? I jumped up out of my chair and flipped on my flashlight, I slowly walked towards the room with Vincent in when a silhouette of a small child with a propeller hat appeared in front of me. I stopped, and then took a step forward when it lunged at me, screaming a deep scratchy roar-like sound. It disappeared when I jumped backwards about a mile. I carried on walking to the back room.  
I heard Vincent's telltale moaning and walked towards it when something pinned me to the wall, its hand over my mouth and its other hand on my neck. It squeezed my throat until I was limp in its arms, the last thing I heard was 'its me' and saw its eyes flash white.  
I woke up in a hospital bed with a bandage on my arm and my whole body aching. I was visited by a nurse who told me that I had been in an accident at my workplace where someone broke in and knocked me out by throwing me at a wall, where he carved something into my arm with a scalpel. I undid the bandage and saw two words on my forearm, 'You can't'. The whole ordeal was frightening, I knew one part of the nurses story was incorrect. I was choked until I passed out. I did feel Like i was thrown into a wall though, It wasn't a man who broke in. The offender was in the building already, with me, I thought we were friends...

AN: I love writing for you guys, and you're enjoying the crappy things I write. Thank you! Also I wanted to say, if you're someone that wants to start writing fanfiction, try listening to music that's similar to what you'd like to try to write. It stimulates your brain, and it helps. Tips for you all, bye bye guys ^-^/


	3. Chapter 3: betrayed by a friend

Chapter 3: Betrayed by a friend

I was let out of the hospital later that day, I was allowed back into work that night. I made sure to bring a small kitchen knife for safety, incase the 'offender' tried to attack me again. I replaced my bandages and set off for work.  
when I arrived I could see police surrounding the building and the entire entranceway blocked off. The police were interviewing my boss about what had happened, when I arrived on the scene the police bombarded me with questions and statements about what had happened. I shook them off and went to my boss and asked him  
"what are the police doing here?"  
"because of the 'incident' last night, they are threatening to close down the business."  
"WHAT?! THEY CANT DO THAT!" I yelled at my boss.  
"its not our decision to make kid, if they cant find who did it then say goodbye to Fazbears fright" he said shaking his head sadly.  
I was seriously considering framing Vincent as the culprit, but I have no idea what they'd do to him. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway. They had closed off the building, but they still allowed me to carry on with my shift. I went straight to my office, I sat down just as my shift started.  
I heard a clang in the vents, I checked the monitor and flipped to the vent cams. Vincent was slowly making his way towards me And i heard his moans in the vent closest to me. He clambered out of the vent and stood in the doorway, smiling at me. I pulled my knife out of my jacket pocket and held it out, facing towards vin-springtrap. I couldn't bear to call him by his human name anymore, it made my heart wrench.  
"do not come any closer you monster!" I yelled at Springtrap. He took a step forwards asking me "what's wrong (y/n)?"  
"I said dont come closer!" I shouted again. I could see that he looked heartbroken. He reached his hand out to me and said "I know what I did (y/n), I am so so sorry that I hurt you. I wasn't myself, if you just forgive me. I'll tell you everything, I promise"  
"springtrap, no. I cant forgive you."  
"you cant?" He said smirking.  
"uggggh" I groaned, I sat down in my chair and told him to get lost. He was persistent, he wouldn't leave. I let him stay and told him to be quiet.  
About an hour later I was scrolling through the cams when I saw the face of the propeller hat kid in cam10, he appeared in front of me and prepared to jump at me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the soul-piercing scream, but it didn't come. Instead springtrap had began to negotiate with it, he called it BB. In the end, BB disappeared and springtrap turned to me and said  
"he was seriously going to hurt you that time, be glad I was there." He walked out the door and looked back at me and winked. "see ya tomorrow babe" I heard him yell as the 6 o'clock chime sounded. I saw him deactivated in the backroom and left a note on his lap, 'i forgive you, tomorrow you must tell me everything'. And I left the building, I cant wait until tomorrow!

AN: I cant believe how much my fanfictions have kicked off, ive had one negative review on my linking dimensions fanfic, but Thats okay. I'm still trying to make my chapters longer for you guys, so just bear with me okay. The two of these guys relationship will begin to blossom in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, bye bye ^-^/


End file.
